The present invention relates to a screwdriver with a drive motor having a drive shaft, a work shaft spaced from and coaxial with said drive shaft, a planetary gearing means between the drive shaft and the work shaft for driving the latter at different speeds of rotation and which for this purpose can be in a different manner coupled with the drive shaft and with means for controlling the coupling movement. Such a motor-driven screwdriver is known in the art and for instance disclosed in the German Auslegeschrift No. 25 26 004, in which, however, the changeover from turning the work spindle with a high rotational speed to a low rotational speed requires separate coupling elements. In addition, this changeover from high to low rotational speed of the work spindle can, in this known construction, only be carried out during turning of the drive shaft in clockwise direction, whereas during turning of the drive shaft in counterclockwise direction the work shaft can be driven only at high rotational speed.